ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gojira N5 Dawnbreaker V-S (1999)
The 'Skyline '''wass a 2-door all-wheel drive sports car in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It is based on the Nissan Skyline GT-R, which was produced from 1989 to 2002. It is now retired and has been replaced with the its older R33 counterpart. Description This car is the first public vehicle created by Hydrolock and the first fully-released Japanese model in the UDU, and for a while it was the only Japanese vehicle model in the game before the mesh update added cars such as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86. The Skyline is also the second vehicle capable of going over 120 mph (193 km/h). Before the mesh update, the Skyline was the only sports car with a rear seat (boosting the total seats to 5), despite being a coupe. However, you may need to jump through the roof to access the rear seat. Therefore, the Skyline once was able to carry 5 people, which was unique among other sports cars, but the mesh update made it a 2-seater. In real life, the car is powered by the Nissan's iconic RB26DETT engine, a twin-turbocharged 2.6L inline-6 engine that was restricted to 280 PS, or 276 hp, but unrestricted was capable of reaching over 300 bhp. Images RobloxPlayerBeta 2018-02-25 14-05-43.png RobloxScreenShot04012017_193707853.png|The old brick Skyline prior to the mesh update. Trivia * The Skyline in-game has a unique engine sound based on the RB26DETT engine that powers the car in real life, which has led to players asking for more cars with unique engine sounds. * The mesh version of the Skyline is missing its badging, unlike most other vehicles that received new mesh models. * The Skyline uses a left-hand side driving model despite the fact that the car has never been produced and sold outside of Japan (excluding imports). * The Skyline GT-R is typically one of the "faces" of the JDM scene, alongside the Toyota Supra, Mazda RX-7, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, Subaru Impreza WRX, and Honda/Acura NSX, appearing prominently in many movies, TV shows, manga, and video games. * In the ''Fast & Furious movie series, a white Skyline GT-R is featured as a major car driven by Brian O'Connor in the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious possessing a C-West body kit and blue striping. * In the game Need for Speed Underground, a gold R34 is driven by Eddie, the leader of The Eastsiders and the main antagonist of the game. It has a widebody kit along with the Eastsiders' emblem on the sides. * In Need for Speed ProStreet, a modified yellow R34 is available as one of two rewards for beating the Super Promotion Challenge Race Day at Autobahnring, alongside a second-generation Dodge Viper SRT-10. * In the Initial D anime and video games, a limited-edition V-Spec II Nur model painted in Millenium Jade is driven by Kozo Hoshino, the Purple Shadow team leader and better known under the nickname "Godfoot" due to his able to manipulate the car's ATTESA E-TS 4WD system into drifting, a feat typically seen as virtually impossible. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Grand Tourers Category:Old Cars